


In Vino Veritas

by AriRashkae



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, pre-Chorus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRashkae/pseuds/AriRashkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"locus and felix number 4 pls"</p>
<p>4. “I’m flirting with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas

“You should grow your hair out.” Felix was babbling cheerfully, one arm slung over Locus’ shoulders. He reached up and rubbed his hand over Locus’ regulation cut. He smelled of cheap whiskey and had bumped into Locus - literally - and demanded the other soldier's help finding his way back across base to his bunk.

Locus readjusted his grip on Felix's waist. When he was drunk, Felix lost the ability to walk a straight line. Unfortunately, running his mouth happened no matter his level of intoxication. “Why should I do that?”

Felix grinned up at him. “‘Cuz you'd be hot.” He frowned. “Hotter. You're already hot.” He nodded firmly, as if the matter was settled. The movement threw him off balance and he tilted dangerously before overcorrecting and leaning heavily on Locus.

“It's against regs,” Locus pointed out. 

Felix waved a hand around. “Pssssh. Screw regs. They're not ex-act-aly poli- pol- No one's checking.” He frowned again, clearly unhappy with the slip. “Still be hot. Hotter.”

Locus smiled faintly. He managed to get Felix back upright and pointed in the general direction of his bunk. He did not envy the poor schmuck that had to deal with Felix with a hangover.

Felix started humming, a wandering tune would only vaguely start to resemble a song before drifting in another direction. He actually lasted a few minutes before he felt the need to talk again.

“Don't know why I bother trying,” he muttered. “Apparently you can't tell when I'm flirting with you.”

“I can tell,” Locus replied calmly. He tightened his grip when Felix stumbled over nothing. “Just like I can tell you're nowhere near as drunk as you seem.”

Felix sucked in a breath. “How?” he finally asked.

“That was the first time you stumbled the entire time we've been walking.” When Felix tried to pull away, he refused to let go. “And you’re never this clingy with anyone else.”

Felix snorted. “Figures.” He leaned on Locus’ shoulder. “I’m still drunk, though.”

Locus readjusted his grip again. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, this was back during the war, when they were both still serving. Locus hasn't completely broken yet, but Felix is still an ass. It seems to be his default setting.
> 
> For [this meme](http://arirashkae.tumblr.com/post/141870865738/send-me-two-or-more-characters-and-a-number-and)
> 
> Written entirely on my phone, part during lunch at work, and the rest/any editing during my son's Scout meeting


End file.
